Spyro: Gravitified
Spyro: Gravitified is a 3D platforming video game developed by and (co-developed/handled the PC port) and published by . It is the first original Spyro title since 2005's Spyro: Shadow Legacy and the de facto sequel to Spyro: Year of The Dragon, thus starting the Spyro the Dragon: New Classic era. It is released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion and PC on July TBD, 2020. Summary Set a year after the events of Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Spyro stumbles across a mysterious teen girl figure that can control gravity while preparing for a Big Dragon Barbeque feast, soon after he sees that girl fighting with gravity in action and discovering that defeating a new threat without gravity would be impossible, he decides to learn gravity. However, to progress, he must find the three Element Sisters. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a purple dragon who is the playable main protagonist of the game. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by ) - a dragonfly who is Spyro's best friend. He serves as a health bar. *'Cheryll Gravitystorme' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teen human girl warrior affect with ageless that has an ability to control gravity. She welds daggers in case if gravity isn't available. She teaches Spyro on how to learn to use gravity. Supporting *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a cheetah who is also Spyro's best friend. *'Bianca' (voiced by ) - a rabbit magical wizard who is Hunter's girlfriend. *'Professor' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mole scientist. *'Nestor' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - a Elder Dragon of the Artisans. *'Kerigan Blizzardstorme' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a teen girl that controls ice. Will give Spyro an ice necklace, granting him to breathe ice. She is one of Cheryll's sisters. She is the only sister of Cheryll that wears pants, as well as the only one to have sleeves. *'Alexis "Lexie" Electricstorme' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a teen girl that handles electricity. Will give Spyro a electricity necklace, granting him to breathe electric. She is one of Cheryll's sisters. She is released from her cell when you defeat Metalhead 2.0 and go to Desert Protectors. *'Mattison "Mattie" Firestorme' (voiced by TBD) - a teen girl who handles fire. Will give Spyro a fire necklace, which will not affect Spyro, since he does breathe fire, but will let him activate superflame powerups. *'Axel '(voiced by Michael Gough) - an thought-to-be-lost elder dragon who is the master of gravity, having teached Anna the powers of gravity. He, Cheryll, Kerigan, Mattison and Alexis are the only Spiritual Warriors that are living. *'Henry the Strongarms' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a kind-hearted Strongarms where he follows you after going to the Beast Makers homeworld, and becomes Sparx's pet. *'Maddlyn Paintapaint '(voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD. Fallen Spirit Warriors *'Ness' - an anthromorphic walrus whose spirit is trapped in Artisans. He is the first spirit you free. *'Toren' - a teenage girl whose spirit is trapped in Artisans. *'Buzzy' - a tough anthromorphic wasp who was a blacksmith, and his spirit was trapped in Artisans. *'Lily' - a wolf who is rather calm, and trapped in Stone Hill. Antagonists * Brutus the Killer (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a spiritual demon being who is the main antagonist. He marks a resemblance to the Armored Horrors. * Banny (voiced by TBD) - an Armored Banana Boy who is the meanest of the Banana Boys. He is the first boss. *'Metalhead 2.0' - an upgraded version of Metalhead who now shoots lasers from his fists and eyes and promised to "kill Spyro with no problem". He is the second boss of the game, as well as the first boss to require Gravity powers to defeat. *'Rattleshaker' - TBD *'Thundaria' - TBD *'Nightmare Doctor Shemp' - a more nightmarish, darkened version of Doctor Shemp from the Peace Keepers world back in Spyro 1. *'Death Crawler' - TBD *'Fiery Shark' - TBD. Enemies *'The Horrors' - common enemies of the game. *'Shepards' - TBD. *'The Bulls' - bulls that appeared in Town Square. This time, they have spiked armor on their horns, so if you charge at them, you lose health! Flame them instead! *'Living Paintings' - a group of people at comes from paintings TBD. * Development Gameplay The gameplays like all of the three Spyro games. The controls for Spyro is the same as the controls from Reignited Trilogy. Unlike the three games, Spyro can get new breath abilites from the three Element sisters of Anna after the first three bosses. While Zoe doesn't have a major appearance, she did make a cameo appearance in the end of the game. Because of that, the dragons will guide you in the tutorial instead (with Cheryll giving you tutorials if you learn a new move). In addition, the fairies (interestingly) will not return as checkpoints, instead, the Professor's invention, the Check-Machine, serves as your checkpoint. Roll is removed in this game, with the left bumper being gravity and right bumper changing breaths. After the first two levels, Spyro can learn to control gravity by pressing the left bumper, he can either alter the gravity (giving Spyro access to otherwise-inaccessable areas), can move the armored enemies or defeat the Gravity-required stuff by using either gravity bullets or move gravity. A new type of enemies are introduced, those being gravity enemies. The only way to defeat them is using gravity power. In addition to a new enemy type, there is also gravity chests, where they only break if he uses gravity on them. The main collectables, this time, are the Fallen Spiritual Warriors (species consisting of humans, wolves, foxes, walruses, mythical beings and dragons), being the ones that fought the world, but failed to defeat Brutus (being trapped inside an orb), having over 115. Cheryll, Alexis, Kerigan, Mattison and Axel are the only Spiritual Warriors that are living. This will also be the first Spyro game to lack Flight or Speedrun stages. If you beat the whole game 130% without dying once, you'll unlock "Rising Heat Mode", where the game becomes super hard. Levels *'Artisans' **'Stone Hill' **'Town Square' **'Aquatic Coast' **'Art Citadel' **'Renaissance Cliffs' **'Banny (first boss)' *'Metalers' **'TBD' **'TBD' **'TBD' **'TBD' **'Metalhead 2.0 (second boss)' *'Desert Protectors' **'TBD' *'Stormy Masters' **'TBD' ** **'Thundaria (fourth boss)' *'Dream Weavers' **'TBD' ** **'Nightmare Doctor Shemp (fifth boss)' *'Beast Makers' **'Tree Tops' *'Aquifiers' **'TBD' ** **'Fiery Shark (seventh boss)' *'Brutus's Nexus' **'TBD' Cutscenes Reception Gallery Cheryll Gravitystorme.png|Cheryll Gravitystorme Trivia *This game return to its Spyro the Dragon (first game) roots, as there are no NPC side quests, although there will be NPCs. *This game will be set in Dragon Realms like the first game. As a result, the chests from the first game will be reused, but a new type of chest has been added. **There will be new, never before seen homeworlds and three old homeworlds (being Artisans, Beast Makers and Dream Weavers) *With the eight homeworlds and six realms (counting the boss realm), this is the longest Spyro the Dragon game to date. *This is also a prequel to The Tales of Spyro the Dragon. *Cheryll and her living sisters are one of the hottest characters of the Spyro franchises. According to IGN Reviews and other game sources. *This is the first Spyro game to feature a vocal theme song, being named /Spark of the Hero/. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:E10+ Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Beenox Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games